Vestido Blanco
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Fué la persona que mas amé, y tarde me di cuenta, hoy, el día de su boda, no me queda mas que sonreír.


**_Vestido Blanco_

* * *

**

Apenas y puedo creerlo.

Es un día especial, mis pies me llevan lentamente a tu habitación, mi mano se coloca en la perilla de la puerta y me pregunto si ya habrás terminado de bañarte…

Toco suavemente, sabes que soy yo por que me permites la entrada.

Mi respiración se corta al mirarte, te giras hacia mi y sonríes de esa forma que solo tu sabes hacer, de esa manera en la que… bueno, en la que me conquistaste.

Tu cuerpo cubierto de gotas que te hacen ver mas sensual, tus ojos cerrados mientras secas vigorosamente tu cabello, ya traes la ropa interior puesta, lo que es una lástima, pues me hubiera gustado contemplar tu desnudez.

- ¿Nervios?

- No muchos.

Y si existe alguien en este planeta que sea lo suficientemente patético como para que sea aplastado como un bicho, esa persona soy yo en este preciso instante, pero esque… no se como hablarte.

Puedo ver la incomodidad en tus ojos, en tus acciones, se que no te agrada mi presencia aquí, pero todos insistieron, y no queda mucho que hacer.

Te vistes sin mi ayuda, y yo quisiera ser tus dedos mientras tocas tu piel al colocarte la ropa.

Te miro desde la cama, como acicalas tu imagen frente al espejo, y tus blancas ropas se van ajustando a tu figura. A veces, solo a veces, desearía no ser quien soy para poder amarte como te lo mereces, por que si algo se, es que yo podría poner el mundo a tus pies, no como él, un pobre diablo que todo lo que tiene para darte es su amor, y aún así, lo aceptas.

Hoy es el día de tu boda, hoy es cuando te perderé definitivamente, y ciertamente... Duele.

Te miro de espaldas, miro tu cabello mientras lo cepillas, jamás te habías arreglado tanto, tantas batallas, tantos enfrentamientos y jamás vi, ni siquiera en reuniones comunes y corrientes que te arreglaras, y ahora, me doy cuenta de que no había apreciado ni la mitad de tu hermosura.

Una fuerza superior a mi me hace levantarme, tu no viste mis movimientos hasta que fue muy tarde, hasta que mis manos rodearon tu cintura y oculté mi rostro en tu cuello, aspirando morbosamente tu aroma.

P-Por favor… quédate conmigo, detén todo esto, sabes que yo…

Por favor, no quiero elegir entre…

No puedo escuchar mas, te giro con violencia y planto un beso en tus labios, haciendo que tus ojos se abran con gran sorpresa.

Pero al diablo con todo y todos, te quiero, y te quiero ahora, conmigo, por toda la eternidad.

No se por que no lo vi antes, por que siempre amé a la persona equivocada, cuando todo lo que necesitaba ha estado frente a mis ojos sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Te tumbo en la cama, se escuchará raro, pero soy mas fuerte que tu.

Beso con frenesí tu cuello, mis manos buscan entre tus piernas mientras mi otra mano acaricia tu pecho, la perfección es una palabra que te describe de pies a cabeza.

Mi cuerpo se estremece mientras mis caderas se mecen contra las tuyas, siento que voy a enloquecer, no podía mas, te necesitaba, y ahora…

Siento un temblor, viene de ti…

Me giro hacia abajo y observo esos ojos llorosos, tus labios fruncidos y tu gesto de dolor. No… pero que he hecho.

Me alejo de ti tan rápido como puedo y me siento el mas grande monstruo, me he atrevido a dañarte, y de no haberme detenido, hubiera arruinado tu vida.

No puedo enfrentarte, no pienso hacerlo, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo, esto es demasiado, ya daré una excusa, pero no puedo seguir mas contigo.

_Se que voy a perderte_

_y no puedo hacer nada_

_y aunque tu cruel ausencia_

_me va partir el alma_

Llego al salón donde será la ceremonia, quisiera gritar que se detengan, veo a algunos llevando flores, hablando animadamente, y nadie se percata de mi dolor. ¡Necesito gritar!

_Quisiera que en mis brazos_

_por siempre te quedaras_

_porque sin tu cariño _

_no sé que haré mañana_

Aprendí de ti tantas cosas, y ahora, te pierdo sin haber podido luchar por tu amor, nunca me quité esa venda de los ojos, y tras lo que he hecho, te he perdido del todo, pues ni tu amistad me darás, eso lo se.

_Ese vestido blanco_

_te arranca de mis brazos_

_y aunque a mí es al que quieres_

_no puedes rechazarlo_

Ya no soporto mis noches en agonía, el tiempo que pasa sin que concilie el sueño, desearía que me amaras como yo te amo, pero nunca supiste lo que yo sentía por ti, así que no puedo echarte la culpa de haberme rechazado siquiera.

_Al fin tendrás el nombre_

_que yo no pude darte_

_y por más que me duela_

_no puedo reclamarte_

Se que jamás habríamos podido unir nuestras vidas de la forma en que lo vas a hacer con él, pero aún pienso que estar juntos hubiera sido suficiente para ser felices, esque… esque tu no lo podrías ver así?

_Si aquí sólo tenías_

_el título de amarte_

Suspiro, eso era todo lo que tenía que darte en realidad. Mi amante, no me imagino como te habría mirado la gente, que habría ocurrido contigo cuando no estuvieras a mi lado, tal vez… solo tal vez… es mejor que estés con él y no conmigo.

_Daría lo que fuera _

_por ser el que te espera_

_pero antes de encontrarte _

_mi vida ya era ajena_

Mi vida nunca ha sido mía, y ahora, mi corazón tampoco lo es, por que te pertenece a ti, y me siento tan… miserable.

Sin darme cuenta he hecho lo que debía hacer mecánicamente, ya he terminado de arreglarme, y limpio mis traicioneras lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Me dirijo a la sala patriarcal, de inmediato veo a ese que va a ser tu esposo, se ve reluciente, con una gran sonrisa, y siento lástima de mi¿Cómo es posible que yo le amara tanto, cuando mi felicidad era contigo y no con él?

_Ese vestido blanco_

_te arranca de mis brazos_

_y aunque a mí es al que quieres_

_no puedes rechazarlo_

No puedo evitar aferrarme a mi mentira, a mi locura. Apareces en la puerta del brazo de Aldebarán, tu rostro cubierto por un velo, y tus facciones entre visibles.

_Al fin tendrás el nombre_

_que yo no pude darte_

_y por más que me duela_

_no puedo reclamarte_

Puedo ver tus ojos mirándome, y sonríes. Por favor! No sonrías, ódiame! Necesito una razón para arrancarme este amor, pero me es imposible, por que me has perdonado a pesar de lo que te hice?

_Si aquí sólo tenías_

_el título de amarte._

Y es el fin de todo, mis labios se curvean en una sonrisa falsa, tus ojos se posan en los míos y es el momento de dejarte libre. Por que eso es el amor, dejar libre a aquél por el que enloqueces para que pueda ser feliz.

Finalmente es el momento de empezar con mis palabras. Primero lo miro a él, no quiero escuchar tu respuesta que me va a destrozar.

- Dime Seiya, te presentas ante este altar por convicción propia.

- Si.

Trago saliva y me giro a observarte.

- Y tu Shaina, te presentas ante este altar por convicción propia?

Sonríes.

- Si, estoy aquí por convicción propia… Athena.

* * *

N/A¡HOLA!

Desde hace tiempo que traía esta historia dándome vueltas y finalmente pude hacerla, espero les haya gustado, y que haya quedado bien escrita para que no se dieran cuenta de quien era quien.

Muchas gracias por leer, y que pasen un gran día!

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


End file.
